


"I can take it"

by Legends_Never_Die



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Bathroom Sex, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Light BDSM, M/M, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Behavior, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Smut, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:35:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29162019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Legends_Never_Die/pseuds/Legends_Never_Die
Summary: Grantaire wears a vibrator to a Les Amis meeting and Enjolras fucks him in the bathroom after.Thats it.
Relationships: Enjolras/Grantaire (Les Misérables)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32





	"I can take it"

“Are you sure you want to do this?” Enjolras asked for the tenth time as Grantaire buttoned up his pain covered jeans.

“This was your idea Apollo.” Grantaire replied doing his best to sound normal but it was quite difficulted with the red vibrator that was currently inside of him. It was not on yet, but he was already having trouble controlling himself.

“I know but I want to make sure you are positive before I go into dom mode.” Enjolras said.

Had anyone else said that sentence, Grantaire would have burst out laughing but he knew his boyfriend was serious. He took negotiation and consent very seriously and wouldn’t take part in any sexual action until it had been thoroughly discussed. 

“Are you worried I can’t take it?” the shorter man asked, getting closer to his blonde boyfriend and standing on his tip toes to breath hotly into his neck.

Enjolras replied with a low moan that Grantaire took to mean he was, in fact, now in “dom mode”.

“You are not to make any signs of discomfort or pleasure during the meeting.” He ordered. Grantaire silently nodded, knowing better than to speak.

“You will act like your normal disruptive and obnoxious self while I run the meeting. After, if you are good, I will bring you back here and fuck you. If you are good you will get to cum.”

Grantaire only nodded again and swallowed hard. He could do that. He could be good. He could follow directions.

“Alright, let’s go.” He nodded, pulling on his signature red denim jacket and leading the way out of their shared apartment and to the Musain. Enjolras kept one hand wrapped possessively around Grantaire’s waist, and the other was inside his own pocket holding the remote to the vibrator tucked within his lover.

The first 15 minutes were not hard for Grantaire. (Actually, they were hard just in another way.) He sat at the bar but did not drink. The only drug he needed came from the symphony of words flowing from his boyfriend’s mouth as he began the meeting of Les Amis.

Grantaire ignored the pressure inside of him. He had worn plugs in public before. He could handle this.

Enjolras knew this as well. That is why he decided to take it to the next step. During a particularly good part of his speech, he slid his hand into his pocket and pushed the vibrator controller to the first dial.

“OH!” Grantaire shouted out in surprise as the toy within him buzzed to life.

“Yes Grantaire. Is there something you would like to share with the group?” Enjolras asked, turning everyone’s attention to his boyfriend who was doing his best to contain himself.

“I wasn’t really l-listening, but I assumed you were talking about some issue that a small group l-like this will not be able to d-do much to help?” Grantaire said, hoping he sounded like his usual pessimistic self.

“And why do you say that?” The blonde asked further while turning the dial up even higher.

Grantaire was turning bright red and there was swat beginning to form on his face. “B-because w-we can’t make c-change in one d-day.” He managed to stutter out.

“Grantaire? Are you well?” Jolly asked from beside him.

“I-” before he could answer. Enjolras turned the dial all the way causing Grantaire to shout and jump to his feel. “Bathroom!” He shouted out before rushing out of the room and to the bathroom down the hall.

“He’s been feeling a bit sick lately. I’ll go check on him.” Enjolras said, deciding to show some mercy on his lover. “Combeferre, you take over.”

Enjolras made his way down the hall, already taking off his jacket in anticipation of what was to come.

Grantaire hadn’t bothered locking the single stalled bathroom, he knew Enjolras would be following close behind him. He had already stripped naked and was kneeling on the floor, practically vibrating himself from the toy inside his hole.

“Well well well. What happened to Mr. ‘you’re worried I can’t take it?”’ Enjolras smiled coldly, getting into his role. He towered over the kneeling man. Grantaire looked pathetic. He was struggling to stay quite while on at his boyfriend’s feet on a bathroom floor. It was hot.

“P-please! I n-need it! N-need you!” Grantaire whimpered out.

“Not as easy as you thought it would be.”

Grantaire shook his head. 

“I’ll give you a choice. I can fuck you here in this bathroom, but you won’t get to cum for three days, or you can wait until we get home, and I will make love to you with no punishments.”

As much as Grantaire really truly loved the rare opportunities he and Enjolras made love gently and sweetly, he couldn’t wait. He needed something in him. More specifically, he needed Enjolras in him. “N-now! Please!” He said desperately.

“Good choice.” Enjolras smiled. He began to take off his shirt and motioned for Grantaire to get to work on his pants which his did eagerly with hands shaking from the stimulation inside of him.

Once both were completely naked Enjolras spoke again. “Stand” He said. Grantaire was on his feet in less than a millisecond.

“Good boy.” He praised which made Grantaire’s cock even harder.

“Put this led here and lift this one up against the sink.” Enjolras said, maneuvering his boyfriend like a doll into the position he wanted him to be in. With Grantaire facing away from him, he had a perfect view of his ass and the buzzing red vibrator inside of him. He brought a hand down and pressed it even further in, hitting his prostate and making the dark-haired man moan.

“You like that? Or do you want to have me inside you instead?” He asked.

“You! Please! N-need you! N-need you sir!”

“Since you asked so nicely.” Enjolras nodded. He turned off the toy and slipped it out of Grantaire, replacing it with his own cock and sliding in with one hard thrust.

“Fuck!” Grantaire shouted which earned him a slap across his ass.

“No swearing. I’ve trained you better than that.” Enjolras said sternly. He really should have pulled out and punished his sub right there but he himself needed to cum. Badly. Grantaire had truly been a sight during their meeting and he had gotten hard just thinking about it.

With Grantaire’s positioned legs spread wide, Enjolras was able to hit that sweet spot inside of him with every hard thrust. Even though he had been held open by a plug that day, he was still impossibly tight around Enjolras’s large cock.

“I’m getting close. Want me to cum in you?” the blonde said between hard thrusts and grunts.

“Y-yes! Cum in me! Want to feel you!” Grantaire managed to babble out between incoherent moans and cries of pleasure.

Enjolras felt himself getting close. He considered not letting Grantaire come after all but decided to be a gentleman and let him finish first. Even if he wasn’t punished, he would have to deal with the over stimulation.

“Cum for me” He said, breathing hotly against the man’s ear. And that was all it took for Grantaire to cry out and release a stream of hot cum on the bathroom wall. His tunnel began to contract around Enjolras, and it wasn’t long before he too reached his climax. He gave one last grunt of praise before slamming in as far as he could go and releasing his hot load of cum inside Grantaire, painting his wall white with seed.

They stayed like this for several long moments, Enjolras continuing to give small thrusts to work his cum further inside Grantaire.

Eventually, he pulled out and began doing his best to clean the two of them off with paper towels. He stuck the toy back inside Grantaire to insure his cum would stay inside as long as possible.

Once they were fully dressed, Enjolras wrapped his own read coat around Grantaire. They hadn’t had much time for after care and he wanted to make sure he felt safe.

“You feel okay?” He asked, pressing a kiss to the shorter man’s temple.

“We should do that again” he smiled cheekily with a tired laugh.

Enjolras only shook his head fondly.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! LMK what you think or if you have any prompts!!


End file.
